L'agneau de Marie
by Osi-chan
Summary: Un jour de plus. Un jour de plus à te regarder de loin. Je ne sais pas si tu me connais mais à vrai dire je m’en balance totalement. Du temps que tu es toujours là, je me fou du reste. AkuRoku, déconseillé aux plus sensibles


Disclaimer: Les persos, les lieux, la p'tite chanson, tout ça ça m'appartient (malheureusement) pas.

Bon, je voulais faire un AkuRoku depuis longtemps et le voilà ! Bon, c'est une fic bête et méchante, pas pour les plus sensibles, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture )

Un jour de plus

Un jour de plus.

Un jour de plus à te regarder de loin.

Je ne sais pas si tu me connais, si même tu as déjà remarqué mon existence. Mais à vrai dire, je m'en balance totalement. Du temps que tu es toujours là, du temps que je puisse continuer à te regarder jour après jour, je me fiche du reste.

Tu es placé à deux rangés sur ma droite, trois rangés plus haut. Comme je suis au fond de la classe, dans l'angle près des fenêtres, j'ai largement la place pour te regarder. Et j'en profite ! Tous les jours, je te détaille de la tête au pied, je note tes tics et tes manies. Et depuis le début de l'année que ça dure, j'ai pu en noter des manies !

Ta bague par exemple. Oui, la bague que tu porte à l'auriculaire de ta main gauche : quand tu réfléchis fortement, tu joues avec. Ou alors, à chaque fois que quelque chose t'énerve ou t'attriste, tu mets la main devant ton visage et tu soupires.

Ton soupir… C'est un son merveilleux, tout droit descendu du ciel. Je t'observe tellement que je suis capable de l'entendre de ma place, à 3 rangs derrière toi sur ta gauche. J'aime ton soupir, si tu savais à quel point… Parfois, je t'imagine en train de soupirer à mon oreille, dans des situations plus ou moins avouables. Si tu savais comme cela m'émeuve…

La cloche sonne. Comme d'habitude, tu te lèves, jette ton sac sur ton épaule (que tu as au préalable rempli, et pendant le cours bien évidemment) et t'en va vers la sortie pour être le premier à quitter la salle. Ensuite, tu te postes à l'entrée et tu attends que tes amis te rejoignent.

Des amis, tu en as plein… Un garçon aux cheveux décolorés et aux yeux émeraudes que les gens appellent Riku, une brunette portant des tenues souvent affriolantes du nom de Kairi, un autre brun aux yeux océan et qui s'appelle Sora : ça, c'est ton cercle d'amis privilégiés, ceux que tu protège comme la prunelle de tes yeux.

Après, tu en as d'autres des amis, avec qui tu as plus ou moins tissé des liens, mais il y en a tellement que je mettrais un temps fou à tous les énumérer.

Ah, tout le monde est sorti de la classe… J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas bougé de ma chaise. Je me lève, soulève de façon gauche mon sac et me dirige en direction de la cours.

Aujourd'hui, je suis sorti trop tard : j'ai juste le temps de t'apercevoir passer la grille d'entrée du bahut avec ton groupe d'amis. Moi j'irais manger sous le grand chêne en attendant ton retour, comme d'habitude.

Les gens ne m'approche pas, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal à vrai dire… Les gens sont chiants. Ils vous tournent autour, vous pourrisses, et une fois qu'ils vous ont rongés jusqu'à la moelle, ils s'en vont sans demander leurs restes. Les gens sont des cons, et je vis très bien sans eux.

« Heu, Axel ?

- Un problème Kairi ?

- Tu sais, le garçon bizarre… Le blond, au fond de la classe… »

Un soupir. Axel prend sa tête entre ses doigts effilés et soupire. Tous les jours, ses amis lui parlent de ce garçon dont il n'a rien à faire et tous les jours, on lui répète la même chose :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

- Bin… Tu sais… Il t'a encore observé…

- Je ne supporte plus ce mec ! Axel, autorise moi à le frapper de ta part ! s'exclame un grand gars aux cheveux blanc, en faisant un crochet droit dans le vide.

- Riku, arrête de dire ce genre de connerie… On est pas en maternelle merde, essai de te comporter de façon civilisée ! Lui rétorque Axel. De toute façon, continue-t-il, ce gars n'a rien fait à part m'observer… »

Un grand silence s'instaure dans le groupe, l'ambiance est retombée. Le seul qui soit resté silencieux lors de cet échange, c'est Sora, le petit brun. Petit mais vif et avec une forte poigne. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais généralement, quand il ouvre sa cavité buccale, tout le monde l'écoute. Et c'est ce qu'il fait, ce midi là :

« J'irais lui donner un petit avertissement. »

Ces sept mots suffisent pour faire frissonner le reste de la bande : Sora est un doux, mais s'il décide de frapper, il n'y ira pas de main morte. Le repas se finit dans un silence embarrassé, puis tout le monde se lève pour revenir au lycée.

L'après midi commence, les heures de cours s'égrainent : math, français et enfin histoire. La sonnerie de la fin de la journée arrive, accueillie par quelques éclats de voix joyeux dans la classe. Les élèves se lèvent un par un, se disent au revoir et s'en vont gaiement vers la sortie. Seule exception aujourd'hui : Sora, au lieu de rejoindre ses amis à la sortie, se dirige vers une petite table légèrement en retrait des autres, au fond de la classe. Son occupant est en train de ranger ses affaires de façon distraite, pressé de partir.

« Hey. »

Roxas lève la tête : c'est rare qu'on vienne lui parler, et si en plus c'est un membre du cercle d'ami à Axel, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Il détaille son interlocuteur, attendant un autre éclat de voix.

« Viens avec moi, faut qu'on parle. »

Roxas ne dit rien et suit Sora : de toute manière, il n'est pas en position de force dans cette discussion.

Ils échouent derrière le bâtiment principal, à l'abri des regards, et un long silence s'installe. Sora fixe Roxas d'un œil tout sauf accueillant, et ce dernier fixe le sol, gêné par le regard du brun.

Soudain, le coup part : un crochet du droit arrive en plein dans la face à Roxas. Sous le coup, il tombe au sol et tousse, la puissance du poing lui a coupé la respiration quelques secondes. Sora arrive et donne des coups de pied plutôt violents dans les côtes à Roxas qui finit allongé sur le sol, se tordant comme un ver qui agonise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sora se recule, crache sur Roxas et déclare d'une voix froide qui fait frissonner le blond :

« Pose encore une fois le regard sur Axel, ne serait-ce que quelque secondes, et tu ne t'en sortira pas aussi facilement. »

Sur ce, Sora s'en va en faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui pendent à son baggy, laissant le blond comme mort.

Roxas, lui, est au sol, il ne bouge pas. Il reprend sa respiration, tousse de temps à autre, et se tort de douleur lorsqu'il essai de se relever. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonne et s'allonge sur le dos, les yeux vers le ciel. Et il pleure.

Au bout de longues, longues minutes, ses sanglots cessent et la colère fait enfin surface dans son cœur : après la tristesse ressentit, une fureur noire l'emplit de part et d'autre ; on ne voulait plus qu'il observe Axel ? Très bien, dans ce cas il le harcèlerait, il le torturerait. Par vengeance, certes, mais aussi par amour : Roxas ne supporte pas qu'on lui retire ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde.

Quatre mois ont passés depuis le passage à tabac, deux mois pendant lesquels Roxas mijotait sa vengeance, gravissant les échelons un à un : il torturait l'esprit d'Axel pour qu'il lui appartienne entièrement, il se l'était juré.

Depuis quatre mois, une fois par semaine, Axel retrouvait des objets ou des choses bizarres et dérangeantes dans son casier. Les premières fois, c'était divers scalpels assez ordinaires. La quatrième fois, ce n'était pas un scalpel tout à fait banal qu'il avait trouvé : c'était un scalpel couvert de sang séché. Ensuite, divers objets s'étaient succédés : tissus tachés de rouge, animaux morts… Malgré tout, Axel et sa bande n'avaient prévenus personne : on ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Petit à petit, les langues se déliaient et divers suspect étaient énoncés : était-ce le petit brun, là-bas, qui met toujours un jogging ? Ou alors ce grand blond à forte musculature ? Les avis allaient de bon train, mais personne n'avait pensé à Roxas : il passait tellement inaperçu… Et depuis que Sora l'avait frappé, c'était pire, il n'ouvrait même plus la bouche.

Le seul qui avait pensé à l'option « Roxas » était Sora : il s'était toujours douté que ce garçon était bizarre. Ce jour là, Sora se dit qu'il irait « discuter » un peu avec Roxas après les cours. Juste comme ça, au cas où.

« Riku, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre… ? Déclara Kairi le lendemain, lors du déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Que tu sois toujours aussi conne même après tout ce temps ?

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries, je suis sérieuse là ! Sora s'est pas pointé au bahut aujourd'hui alors qu'il est toujours présent, et en plus il n'a contacté personne ! Je suis sûre qu'y a une merde quelque part… »

Un silence s'installa à la table : c'est vrai que c'était assez étrange, l'absence de Sora… Au bout de quelques minutes, les discussions reprirent sur divers sujets pour chasser le malaise qui s'était installé.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent et finalement, les trois compères rentrèrent au lycée.

« On a math en première heure, quelle plaie ! Déclara Riku en soupirant.

- J'vais chercher mes affaires justement, vous m'accompagnez ? »

Riku et Kairi ne se firent pas prier à cette demande et suivirent Axel d'un pas plutôt lent. Au bout d'un petit laps de temps, le duo rejoignit Axel qui était déjà devant son casier grand ouvert. Il était immobile, et ses grands yeux écarquillés et perdus ne présageaient rien de bon.

Riku et Kairi accoururent alors et furent pris d'un haut le cœur en voyant la raison de l'immobilité d'Axel : un sac plastique tout à fait banal qui contenait un majeur. Axel prit le paquet d'une main tremblante et lu le post-it qui était collé sur l'emballage :

« Ton ami ne voulait pas mourir en silence, il voulait t'offrir ça avant de disparaître. »

Un grand cri retentit alors dans le couloir bondé, celui de Kairi qui aurait reconnu ce doigt entre mille : cette grande cicatrice au bout du doigt, c'est elle-même qui l'avait infligée au propriétaire du majeur en lui enfonçant sans le vouloir un cutter dans le doigt. La jeune fille tomba alors au sol et se mit à sangloter en tenant sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes :

« Sora… Sora… »

Cette litanie frappa de plein fouet Riku qui se tourna alors vers Kairi pour secouer ses épaules de toutes ses forces :

« Tais-toi !! Arrête !! Arrête, tu délires totalement ! »

Malgré ces paroles, les larmes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître au coin des yeux à Riku qui prit alors la brune entre ses bras et pleura tout contre elle.

Axel, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, continuant à fixer le doigt. Oui, c'était bien celui à Sora, aucun doutes là-dessus, mais pourquoi… ? Pourquoi lui aurait-on sectionné le majeur ? Le rouquin remarqua alors une inscription sur le verso du post-it :

« Je t'attendrais après les cours derrière le bâtiment principal. Tendrement. »

L'adolescent froissa le papier avec rage avant de le jeter au fond de son casier. Celui qui avait prit le doigt de Sora l'attendait ? Très bien, alors Axel irait à sa rencontre et le lui ferait payer.

Après ces pensées, le rouquin tata la poche de son jean pour vérifier la présence d'un certain objet puis, rassuré, s'en alla en direction de l'infirmerie pour y porter Kairi qui ne se remettait toujours pas de cette macabre découverte.

Après les cours, derrière le bâtiment principal. Roxas sourit : il sait qu'Axel viendra, il en est aussi sûr que la terre est ronde. D'ailleurs, le voilà qu'il arrive : il entend le bruit de ses pas.

Le rouquin apparaît alors à l'angle du bâtiment, ô parfaite incarnation de la beauté ! Roxas a alors un rictus, un rictus mauvais et supérieur. Axel est là, enfin ! Enfin, le voilà pour voir celui qui l'a toujours observé, toujours aimé !

Axel le voit, se pétrifie.

« C'était… C'était toi ? »

Roxas éclate de rire. D'un rire mauvais, un rire fou, et déclare :

« Oui, c'était moi ! Oui, c'est moi qui t'envoyais divers cadeaux. Ils t'ont plus j'espère ? Sache que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à récolter ton dernier présent. Le voir se trémousser de douleur sous mes rires, quel bonheur… Ce serait presque jouissif ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Plus Axel l'observe, plus la fureur emplie ses entrailles comme un venin. La colère sourde monte, monte dans son être jusqu'à former un grand feu incandescent au fond de lui. Le rouquin se saisit alors de son couteau à cran d'arrêt automatique bien au chaud dans sa poche et s'élance vers Roxas, fou de rage.

« Crève !! »

Un grand sourire orne alors la face du blondinet qui lui est fou de joie. Il se saisit alors lui aussi d'un objet dans sa poche et le pointe vers Axel qui ne le voie pas, trop aveuglé par sa colère. C'est quand la lame rentre dans sa chair que le rouquin se rend compte de la présence du couteau bien aiguisé dans les mains de Roxas.

Malheureusement, la lame du couteau de cuisine est bien plus longue que celle du couteau à cran d'arrêt automatique et Axel s'effondre au sol en appuyant sur son ventre au niveau du foi. Il tousse, crache du sang, et relève son regard haineux vers Roxas qui lui sourit toujours.

« Oh, mon amour, si tu savais… »

Le couteau rentre une deuxième fois dans la chair, au niveau du cœur cette fois ci. Axel s'effondre, inanimé.

Une mélodie résonne dans la pénombre. Roxas chante, tenant un lourd paquet chevelu entre ses bras :

« Marie avait un agneau,

Un agneau blanc, qu'il était beau.

Partout où Marie allait,

L'agneau blanc bien sûr suivait… »


End file.
